The Start of the End of the World
by Stewieman11
Summary: My recovery" is my first chapter where my made up character is paralized. Please comment or review this. Will Zoro Zumachi live through the whole book? Who knows? I know, that's who.
1. My Recovery

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 1: My recovery

I woke up in the hospital _**paralized. **_The doctors were yelling at each other about how they can't keep some of the patients just waiting to die. I lay there staring at the roof praying I can stay. Then someone walks in the door.

"Finally awake are we." That sounded just like my captain. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Boy, am I glad to hear your voice," I say to him.

"Your condition seems pretty bad. You're lucky I was in that confrence room."

What did he mean? I thought I was doing fine to stay.

"Renji is coming in to see you," the female voice said.

I heard Captain Hitsugaya exiting the room.

"Wait! Please tell me what you meant," I said."Please tell me."

"I saved your life okay."He said walking away.I layed there suprised at what he said. He saved my life. I couldn't believe it. Toshiro Hitsugaya saved my life over anyone elses. I'm thankful.

After the doctors left Renji entered the room. My paralization was slipping away by the minute. I was sitting up by the time he entered.

"How ya doin'," he said to me in a glum voice. He wasn't like himself. In away I think he thought I was going to die.

"Fine." There wasn't much to say to Renji. He was a great friend. I faught beside him in the first and second rebelian.

I wasn't that badly injured in Aizen's rebelian, but I almost lost it with my bankia on the second rebelian.

"What happened to me? You were fighting amazingly, but I ruined it with unleshing Waterlang. How did you manage to keep it together that entire time?" I was acting up. As I was trying to cool off Renji spoke.

"I've been in the Soul Society longer then you. I know how to control my power... and anger."

He lit my fuse.

" What did I do to you that makes you go off, but you make yourself seem so inoccent!" He seemed to have noticed what I was getting at so....... He left.

"Izura is coming in. He will be the last one for the day." That doctor, for some reason, was getting on my nerves.

"Hey champ how's it going," Izura said cheerfully. He was relieved to see me out of my paralization.

"I heard about what happened to you and you doing fine?" He also seemed worried.

"Izura what's wrong. I sence it. You're troubled about me. You're bothering me."

"It's ... It's ..." He was studering. That's not like him."Soul Reapers are dying rapidly. All of the Soul Reapers that entered the hospital didn't come back out unless they didn't have medical care."

Should I tell him about what I just heard in the confrence if I tell him and he blabs to everyone?How would he do that? He's on constent patrol of the area.*sigh*. I don't know what to do.

"Doctors are purposly killing all the criticaly damaged Soul Reapers!" With that doctors were dashing here and there with shots in there walked into my room and Izura jumped up and with one swipe of his sword cut off the doctors head!

"Come here! Grab your sword and get ready for a slaughtering!!"

* * *

Thanks for reading my first chapter. More will be up soon. It will make me so happy if you review or comment.

Stewieman11


	2. Doctors VS Izura

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 2: Doctors vs Izura

I grabbed my sword and ran after Izura into the was slicing here and there as _blood_ was splatering all over the walls and us. I looked in the other rooms and saw people laying there. Dying. Some doctors grabbed their swords to fend off the other doctors, but were to weak to do anything and were being throne here and there. Izura unleashed his bankia. His sword popped out even farther and turned into an L shape.

"Now let's see how you like it when you slowly die," Izura spoke in a wisper to the doctor that was suffering with a wound to the lower stomach. Izura was going crazy with rage. Stabbing here and stabbing there.I gagged in the hallway watching _blood_ splater again this time on my face as a bomb explodes in the distance. I see Renji and Captain Hitsugaya fighting docters as well. Then suddenly the entire hospital started to shake. _Earthquake, _I thought. I've seen many and been in many earthquakes, but this was very suprising.

I see black smoke everywhere. We all passed out. Then the terrible things I never wanted to see were coming true! As I was trying to see, I never expected to see this. The hospital was gone! Completly gone! Nothing not even rubble! Everyone was on the ground even the dead people. Others were toppled under each other. Then it crossed my mind,_ where are the others._ I was at the top of the pile because I was on the top floor when the hospital... disapeared. _Did I pass out then the hospital disapeared? Could Izura and the others have gone to lower floors then the hospital disapeared?_I had so many questions. Then doctors, the injured, and Soul Reapers were starting to come up out of the piles and piles of people.

After about an hour, I still couldn't find anyone. I feard the worst until I saw Renji came out of the pile that was right where the hospital was. I was so thrilled and ran strait towards him then saw he was... falling to the ground.

"Renji!" I screamed running after him. Luckily it wasn't him. Sadly I couldn't find him. I went home. _I can't belive it. They're could those three people die?How could a captain and two lutenants possibly die like that?Wait that's it!_I ran home as fast as I could. _I knew it!_ I was so relieved. On tv, a video showed no hospital. A picture showed the hospital. These two things were taken at exactly the same time. The others were still in the hospital! I started to run straight to where the hospital was. Then it hit me. _People were dead right where the hospital is that possible?_I kept on running. Then he jumped out and pulled out his sword.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2. Please review or comment. THX!!! :D

Stewieman11


	3. My worst fear comes true

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 3: My Worst Fear Comes True

"You will die now," he said to me in a soft yet dangerous voice. Yumichika had his sword raised at the point where he could lunge and slash my lung in half.

"Move Yumichika. I need to get to the hospital!"

"Oh, really, I thought we could play a game!"He lunged at me as he said this. He stabbed the sword into me, but not far enough to make it critical.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way!" I got tense. My body stopped responding as I swiped my sword out and slashed at him. He blocked it of course. He's been in the Soul Society longer than me as well as Renji.

"You will die tonight Zoro!" Zoro? Was that my name? I didn't know my name when I first entered the Soul Society. Now that I really think about it, I never learned about what happened to me or about how I got to the Soul Society.

Suddenly blood spurted everywhere and I felt a sharp pain in my I felt something burning inside of me. I fell to the ground looking at my I realized acid was leaking through my skin at my feet. Acid? How could that happen? Of course, I remember. Acid is in your stomach. My stomach was sliced open and acid was leaking out very vision blured. I couldn't move than everything went black.

I woke up. My vision was too blury to see. Where was I? How did I get here? What was I doing here? Than a voice spoke softly "I bet you're wondering why you don't remember how you got to the Soul Society. Well would you like to know?" This voice was heavy. Obviously male, but I still couldn't figure out who it was. Than I realized he asked me a question. I tried to say."Yes." My voice was shaking so much that nothing came out of my mouth. What was that? I just realized something warm was seeping through my lower left thigh._Blood,_is what I told my self only it wasn't blood. I still couldn't figure out who this man started to talk again.

"You died! You die and become a soul. Than Soul Reapers come and bring you to the Soul Society Only.. this didn't happen to me and some of my you know my name or who I am?"

I shook my head no.

"My name is Chad." What?! Chad wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was a _**Hallow**_. My eyes still were blury so I didn't know what to do. _Don't think you're going to die. Death is the enemy. Stay alive and find the others. _I told myself this to calm me down.A loud clap summoned lights to come eyes went from blury to picture perfect. _No! How could he have caught him?No, not just him, all of them. _My eyes didn't desive me. Renji and a whole bunch more people were chained like me.

"I can read your minds. I know everyones worst fears. I saw from the previous life to now. I shall be starting with you." He pointed at Renji! Wait a second, Chad is turning his finger to someone else.

"Someone will be unlocked, but will be going first." Chad was doing a pretty good job at scaring the living crap out of us. Then you hear it! You think it's you until you start looking around to find the person who actually got unlocked. _Fwew! Thank god I have no idea who they are._

"Sorry, but you will be dying tonight," Chad yelled to everyone having the man faint.

"His worst fear is drowning. He will be drowned in less than 10 minutes," I can't belive I could die any minute,"So, who's next?" Again you hear it. This time it was me.

"Everyone close to you will die within the month, I garentee it," Chad spoke. _How did he figure out my fear so fast? Oh yeah._

"I will start now!" Chad threw a sword at Renji. My heart was pounding. Seeing Renji bleed to death was too much. I was overwelmed. _Someone please stop him_. It was too late. My best friend was dead.

"I have tons more people to kill where that came from." Chad had gone mad with power. He regenerated his smash arm and walked up to me.

"Don't do 't do it." I was pleading in a wisper only Chad could hear.

"Too bad." He smashed me in the ribs breaking two of them. Why is he torchering me? Renji was dead. I still had acid dripping from me and had two broken ribs.

"Do you know what is on your leg?" He wispered to me. I was scared. What will it be?"Burning chemicals which opens more wounds. You had one when you you should have about eight. Good bye everyone! You will be leaving with Zoro right now, except for you. You still have to ...yes, take Renji with !" Chad was laughing histarically. As we left, the room only had the man in it and glass all around it. Water was starting to fill up the glass.I was in tears by now because I lost my best friend in both worlds. Watching the man drown wasn't helping at it all the heck just let us leave! I was crying frantically. Why did I have to open my stupid mouth. My stupid 15 year old mouth. The man was underwater now and obviously wasn't going to make it. Than I felt someone hold me. I was crying so hard I forgot about the some strange reason my shoulders felt as if there was no more weight on them. All I did was turn around and start crying even harder. Renji's death was fake! He was alive!

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 3. Please Review or comment. THX!!! :D

Stewieman11


	4. Who's first

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 4: Who's first

As I was walking/running home, me and Renji were talking.

"So, how did you do it," I was asking.

"Well... I... Um..." I guess Renji didn't know what to say. This so awckwered. _What is his problem? Why is he stutering? Why do I ask so many questions?_ As I was answering my own questions, Renji spoke clearly.

"I'm not going to live for long you know that right?" What? Why is he speaking like this?"Zoro, I struck a deal with Chad in what is called the Mental World. Chad is a Mental World prince. I was put into the Mental World after I was killed. He was there. He told me he would let me leave, but I would still die as one of your best friends. I'm here to tell my family good bye." I couldn't believe it. It wasn't a fake. He is still going to die.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I mean, friends got to stick together. Right?" How could he not tell me after this sixteen mile walk/run thing.

"Where are you going to meet your family? Wait you can't tell your family."

"Why not?"

"Because you're already dead like me."

I must have gotten through to him and thing he was trying to avoid, came at him like a speeding bullet, and it struck him criticaly.

"I don't want to see you anymore. This is good bye Zoro." After those 12 words he vanished just like any other Soul Reaper would do. _Maybe I should have left him dead_, I told myself. _That's it! I'm confronting Head Captain Yamamoto._ I vanished into the moonlight. Yamamoto was good friend of mine considering the fact I saved his life. (Head captain Yamamoto is the best Soul Reaper and is pretty much the president of the Soul Society.) As I was coming towards his home when I smelt smoke. I stopped in my air current and looked around. I didn't see any smoke so I kept going. Than I saw fire at an old houde in the middle of the Soul Society. _Oh crap,_ was all I could think. I was at the house as quick as a flash.

"Renji? What are you doing?"

"Killing you."

"Why?"

"You murderd my family Yamamoto. You will pay. I've rounded up a group of Soul Reapers to join me in Renji Abari's Rebelian." Renji was going to kill Yamamoto!?

"No! Renji how could you? You're not like this."

"Yes I am. You've been missing out Zoro. Being evil is fun. Join me or die."

"I don't think he should have to make that kind of disicion. You will die or be sealed away.... Tonight,"Yamamoto vigoresly said. Than Renji spoke out," Oh he will decide sooner or later. But for now one of us is going to die. Bankia. Hiro Hiro Zobimaro!" I've never seen Renji's bankia. A giant snake qurreled around Renji. _I didn't know he controls it. I mean he's holding on to the tail._

"Bankia. Flare of life. Flare of death. Flare of killing strife. You will vanquish." Screaming his heart out Yamamoto lunged at Renji. Renji moved to the side and watched Yamamoto bash his head into the wall!

"Renji you've grown up since the last time you challenged me," Yamamoto said in a tired panting voice.

_This doesn't look good. Yamamoto is getting tired already. All he did was run into the wall. Oh no._

Flashback

"Everyone close to you will die within the month, I garentee it." Chad spoke.

Flash forword

By now Yamamoto slashed Renji open with his sword on fire.

"Old man. You will not have the honer of killing me."

"Why is that?"

Renji chuckled.

"You will die now!" Renji's Bankia disapeared now and he shoved his sword right through Yamamoto.

"Holy crap! Renji! Yamamoto! NO!!!! How could you?! Why? Why? Why?"

"He had it coming. Hehehe."

"Yamamoto are you okay? Please tell me you're fine! Please!! PLEASE!!!" I shook him hard as I held him in my arms. Yamamoto was the first to die. The Head Captain was the first to die.

"So will you join me or not?"

"No. Not now not ever."

"Oh. We'll just see about that. Here you can have this."

I passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 4. Review or comment. THX!!! :D

Stewieman11

* * *


	5. The weirdest day of my life

* * *

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 5: The weirdest day of my life

"Ah! Let me up! Let me up!" Doctors were holding me down.

"Give him the shot fast." No, Renji is saving me. He's yelling to give me a shot. he looked me in the eyes. His eyes seemed so different from last night. Or how long was I asleep? Did I sleep through days? What is that doctor doing?

"What are you doing, let me up?!"

"Did you get him yet?"

"Yes Renji. He will be fine. Talk to him. Comfort him." God I hate that doctor. Why can't she just leave me alone? I'm in the hospital. I'm in the hospital? I'm in the hospital?! Why am I in here? It vanished didn't it? That doctor was the one who told me when my friends were coming in. Renji. Why is he here? He wanted me to join his gang or something didn't he? It's such a blur. I can't remember that night anymore.

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it really you?"

"Um.. Duh"

"Just making sure."

"You know what? "

"What?"

"You feeling good yet?"

"Yeah I've felt fine."

"Good because you're going to pass out in 3....2....1" I passed out again, but this time I could think.

_Why is Renji so nice to me now? He was about to kill me that night. This just doesn't add up. He wants to kill me he doesn't he wants me to join he....._

A bright flash made me jerk up. Is that a knife?!

"AAAHH!"

"He's dead," speakes a ghostly voice.

"He is? Why did you kill him?Who are you?"

"I will not answer any of your questions." Then I was alone with a dead body. That's when I heard it. I managed to get up and see the dead man. He was missing his left arm and right leg. His guts were spilling out too. I also managed to look out the window. So many Soul Reapers were fighting and bleeding. _Who's rebellion is this? Is that? It is! _I managed to eavesdrop on these two people fighting_. Wow I like the word managed. I mean you could like sing it in a four voice harmonie. Managed, managed, managed, managed! Sweet. Right eavesdropping._

"Captain Hitsugaya, How could you?"

"Someone wanted to distroy this demension and I'm taking him and his minnions out."

"No wait this ---------------" Captain Hitsugaya silently slashed the man in half. The man made a weird grunting noise. It was a gory seen, but not as gory as this man right here in front of me. The smell is literally breath taking. I jumped up and looked around. The doctors are treating people so I could just sneak outta here.... wait a minute. How could a massive fight be going on right outside the hospital? The doctors don't even notice! Come on! Anyone? Does anyone notice this at all!? This is crap. Now that I think about it, where is Renji?

"What are you doing out of bed!" Yelled the doctor.

"Ah. I was looking out the window! Look at that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't see it?"

"See what?" The doctor sounded confused more than inraged.

"Get in bed okay." I did as the doctor said.

"What about the dead body right there. It's making a discusting smell. And it looks horrible!"

"I don't think the medicines working right. There are no dead bodies in here. NURSE! Get him some more medicine. He is seeing things again." Oh no. Not the medicine again. Bleh! Disgusting! That was..... horri.......ble.....uh....

"......Kill him!"

"NO!"

"He's awake!" Well there are two guys in here.

"No you don't understand Zoro. I'm convincing him ...... ugh...." His voice trails off and I watch him fall to the floor. _Blood_spurts everywhere. _Who was that, _I thought to myself.

"Make sure you get out of the hospital by tomorrow at 3:33 P.M."This was the same voice as before, but I recognise it. Chad. The lights flip on and I'm chained up again. _This is officially the weirdest day of my life. I see a war, two deaths, and I'm chained up again. Now I hope I really was in the hospital. Or am I still really in it?_

"Hello again Zoro. Let's see who's dead. You now what I'm getting at don't you? Well you should. Hmmm....... Only one. This is worse than I thought. I'm going to make a deal with you. Someone will die when you say a certant word."

"Okay."

"I'm not done. Someone will die when you say a certant word if you choose two people to die right now.

"Well there's...."

"Wait!You have to choose out of these people." The TV turned on and I saw five of my closest friends in different squares. Yumachika, Renji, Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Izura. All doing different things in there own squares. Yumachika was in my top five friends? Weird considering the fact that he just tried to kill me a while ago. Yumachika was polishing his blade. Weird for a guy to do it in the way he is. Renji was eating an apple in the Soul Society. Captain Hitsugaya was training the new recruits. Ichigo was in the human world sending a soul to the Soul Society. Izura was on look out at barrack 27 looking for something. If you asked me my top five in order from 5 4 3 2 1, 1 would be Renji, 2 Izura, 3 Capt. Hitsugaya, 4 Ichigo, and 5 Yumachika.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 5. Review or comment. THX!!! :D

Stewieman11


	6. My decision

* * *

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 6: My decision

"Kill Yumachika." I don't even like him that much. I'm surprised they chose him to be in my top 5. They probably want me to kill him.

"AAAHHH!!!" Yumachika was torn into four pieces. His square went black as blood started to drip down the lense.

"So who's next?" Chad was looking at me. I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Uhh... uhh.. I don't know."

"Should I choose for you than?"

"What? No!"

"Than choose!"

_Who have I been friends with for the longest time? Renji I think. Who have I known the least? ,but he's teaching the new recruits. Ichigo would be next in line. _

"Well..."

"Ichigo."

"Would you like to watch?"

"No." I started to tear up.

"Turn it on full blast. You can shut your eyes if you want."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you don't know what evil people do!" I watched Ichigo get sliced in half by air. The girl with him died to, but she was attacked while she looked at him horrified.

"Why did kill her too?"

"She got in the way."

"Will you let me go soon?"

"Yeah right now."

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 6. Review or comment. THX!!! :D

Stewieman11


	7. The start of the end of the world

* * *

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 7: The start of the end of the world

I'm in the training field lying on the ground. My sword in the fashion of just being throne into the air. I'm soaked to the bone. I get up and start training. I first attack the wooden manaken, then strike the water with a blast of air. I make a knife like current through the water.

"Bankia! Waterlang!" Great to be reattached to Waterlang my swords max form.

"Keeto #129 Long Life Slash" A Keeto is a power only Soul Reapers posses. Long Life Slash is a lightning knife like cut. Only it doesn't actually cut you. You will bleed very badly after the Keeto # is over 100.

"Exstend Waterlang!" Exstend would be where your Bankia shoots out very far and it recieds back.

"Spin Waterlang!" Only I posses this move. Spin for me is basically where Waterlang wraps around me and makes a waterspout while I'm inside him and control the type of tornado.

"Maximum power!!!" Waterlang's maximum power is him turning into a rouge wave or tidal wave. Depending on where you are.

"Great training today Waterlang. Return to normal form."

"Nice job Zoro."

"Who's there?"

"Me."

"Uryu. It's been so long."

"Too long Zoro. So long that I have to kill you now."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not."

"Smart of you to watch me train as most of my spirit energy was wasted." Spirit energy is the power that allows Soul Reapers to use their Bankia and Keeto's."You were always a smart one."

"You will die today. I do not want to, but Soul Reapers have been Quincies enemies since I was born. I was ordered to kill one Soul Reaper training. That was you. Hopefully you know what a Quincie is right?"

"Nope."

"Okay then... A Quincie is kind of like a Soul Reaper. Only we harness our Spirit energy into the one weapon us Quincies use. A bow. We have scientists that work on new bow technology. I have the latest feature. Alrighty then. Are you ready to die?"

"I'm sorry Uryu, but you will be the one to die." Uryu fell over dead."Uryu!"I checked his pulse. Yep he was dead.

"Zoro,Uryu needed to die." Chad came out of the woods that surouneded the training field. I raised my sword and flew at him with an course he was ready and his smash arm blocked my attack. I summoned Waterlang.

"Bankia! Waterlang! Spin Waterlang!" I spun straight at Chad." Heah! Take this!" As I hit Chad, I flew out and he flew in. As I watched Chad spin around and around. I got up and walked over to Uryu.

"Exstend Waterlang." My Bankia exstended from it's waterspout size into a waterspout sized exstend. It was so big it toar Chad in half. It looked like it raised over the clouds. My nightmare was over. No more needing to worry about who was going to die today or tomarrow."Return to normal size." My sword came to my side. The ground started to shake violently. Smoke soared over the woods. I jumped up and ran acrossed the air current. I saw buildings colapsing. People screaming. Lakes drying out. You could sit there and watch all the water being drained out. It was the start of the end of the world.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 7. Review or comment. THX!!! :D

Stewieman11


	8. The tribute is

* * *

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 8: The tribute is...

"Izura I'm here to help to you not fight you."

"Sorry thought you were someone else. I have a really high defence now becaues of last night. Someone was watching me while I was on guard. I felt the presence of them."

"There were more than one?"

"Yes. did the same thing happan to you?"

"Not really. We should get moving."

"Yeah." We were running the air current when the Earth started to crack. Lava was blowing out like popping blisters. Wicked tornados started to destroy the Soul Society. Hopefully the Human world was doing better.(This the last time you here of the Human world so I'm going to say a few things about it. Nothing ever happened to the Human world. This is why were still alive. Nothing was ever recorded into history. Got that? Good, now let's get back to the story.)

"How is this Happaning? I meen is it even possible? All these natural disasters. At one time?!"

"Listen to me! You need to get ahold of yourself. We need to find the tribute."

"The tribute?"

"The tribute. The one who is supposed to sacrafice themself to save the rest of us. It's basic stuff."

"Where should we be able to find the tribute?"

"We go to squad 10."

"Why squad 10?"

"That's the squad he's in."

It takes us a long time to get to squad 10 barracks. There's so much damage in the Soul Society. We can't take our usual path because of the smoke. We get there and all the members of squad 10 are here. Only one friend two is in squad 10 with me. Capt. Hitsugaya and Rangiku Mastumota. Rangiku is the luetenant of squad 10. Captain over rules all positions. I take my place in front of my barrack #27 the one Izura was guarding. Izura is part of squad 4, but squad 10 needed more guards.

"Hello members of squad 10."

Everyone spoke "Hello Capt. Hitsugaya."

"We will be determaning which one of you is the tribute. Out of all 792 of you not including me because I was already tested. 1: If you wear glasses step forward." About 30 people stepped forward. " This screen over shows how many people stepped forward because of plates underground the sensor weight. 27 minus 792 equales who step foward is no the tribute 2: Step forward if you can't perform Keeto. 249 minus 765 equales 516." I was still standing there anxiously. "3: Bankia power is less than 80% When unleashed at full power. I know probably thinking that's not possible right? Wrong! The supreme court guards can sense it trust already know so they gave me a list. I downloaded it into my machine here to use for this day. You will be pushed forward now!" I stood there smiling around hoping I would be in that group, but just looked stupid." 482 minus 516 equales 34. 32 minus 34 equales 2." There I stood one of the last two. This sucks." 4: The tributes Bankia is named Waterlang.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 8. Review or comment. THX!!! :D

Stewieman11


	9. I saved the world

* * *

The Start of the End of the World

Chapter 9: I saved the world

"Zoro Zumachi you are the tribute. You will say goodbyeto three people. Choose these three people now!"

", Izura Kira, and Renji Abari."

"Go sit in your barrack and these three people will be in shortly."

I walked to my barrack and Izura was already there.

"I only have five minutes."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Good by Zoro."

"Good by Izura." That was the last. time I ever saw Izura Kira.

"Toshiro. I'll miss you so much."

"You will always live on for squad 10. Forever." That was the last time I saw Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Renji you are and always will be my best friend."

"Right back at ch'ya"

"Good bye Renji. I'll miss you."

"You will always live on in the Soul Society." I'm heading towards the gate between the worlds. This the last time I ever see the Soul Society. I am going through a tunnel as I jump into the light. I start to disapear. Not invisible. Disapearing. I remember all the good and bad times. I see the Soul Society was going back to the way it was. My head is left and when I disapeared completly I,did it with a smile on my face.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 9. Review or comment. THX!!! :D

Stewieman11


	10. Author's note

The Start of the End of the World

After Zoro is gone

Renji and Izura quit there squads and went into squad 10. Capt. Hitsugaya set up a memorial for Zoro Zumachi in squad 10 confrence room. Uryu, Ichigo,Yamamoto, and Yumachika were brought back to life. Not Chad. The girl with Ichigo was also brought back to life. Chapter 5 was my confusing chapter because of all the helusanations(Not sure how to spell that, but you get the idea) Zoro had. Thanks for reading. Review or comment THX!!! :D


End file.
